Dark Intervention
by DarkmoonSigel
Summary: More PruCan written for kohane-hime Devil Prussia x Mortal Canada Human names used. Rated M for a reason. Abuse of religion and the written word in general a demon steals a human away from the world. Suck summary is suck
1. Chapter 1

FOR THE LOVE OF PASTA, READ THE DAMN WARNING!  
IT IS THERE FOR A REASON…..

Warning: Some of these stories(not all) in the coming chapters will contain Yaoi. Yaoi is boy x boy love, man meat on man meat, all wieners-no buns. If you are not into that, do not read or complain. You have been fairly warned.

…  
If you are driving the short bus and still don't get it, Yaoi=Gay.

This story and Axis Powers Hetalia depicts people and persons as the direct personification of that nation/country, so if this concept bothers you, this might not be the right story for you, especially if you are unable to mentally grasp that these nations are centuries years old despite their outward appearance.

All people, persons, nations, and whatever represented in these stories are of legal age. No minors of any kind are depicted in these stories by the author, personal perception(s) of the reader(s) aside. Keep walking pedobears, nothing for you here.

It boils down to this-  
IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. IT'S THAT FREAKING SIMPLE!

"FACEPALM"…FOR THE LOVE OF DOITSU AND BEER…..  
I have nothing against any characters/states/nations of Hetalia. I understand that everyone has their favorite characters/pairing. I know I do. If you don't like how a character(s) is portrayed, please don't be a hater about it. If you think the writing is shit(I don't know what you expect-it already states I'm a hack on my profile), then write your own damn story about the nations. It is a lot easier to critic that create. Please keep that in mind. And once again-  
IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ! NOT A HARD CONCEPT!

Enjoy. 3

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

APH PruCan Dark Intervention 1

He never found out where they came from, the murderers and the thieves who stole in on the evening tide.

He didn't know why they attacked his peaceful village out of the blue and so violently.

He didn't even know who they were beyond being just some faceless killers in the night.

All Matthew knew was that they brought fire, steel, and blood with them under the cover of night and where they went, death followed in their quake collecting what was due to him with greedy bone fingers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO  
Gilbert and Ludwig walked through the remains of what had once been a peaceful fishing village, the demons drawn to this wayward place by the smell of pain and suffering brought to them upon the wind. Senseless death held the most delicious of scents laced with desperation and despair to demons.

Taking their time, Ludwig strolled down ruined streets to gaze at decimated husks of buildings that still smoldered with char and glowing ember. His older brother, Gilbert, amused himself by dancing in between the dying flames and kicking still wet bones and skulls free from the hot ash. The large leather wings, folded against their backs, creaked as they moved, like hide oiled with gun grease and disgrace. Other than the pair of long bone horns they sported on their fair heads and the tapered tails on their backsides, the demons looked relatively normal, one more so than the other. Both wore outfits of shiny black leather and sharp steel with heavy boots. Ludwig was the taller and broader of the two, his eyes a shade of pale blue only seen in rare bitter poisons and his hair the white gold of a saber's hilt. Leaner and more akin to a razor than a blade, Gilbert was all made of black, white, and silver. His skin was the pallor of a bled out corpse and his hair was the silver of a graveyard's moon. His eyes and smile were the most vibrant things about him. Orbs as red as spilled blood on fresh snow glittered madly over a crooked grin full of sharp teeth. The pale demon expression was always wide and welcome whether he was greeting you into his arms or eating little pieces of your organs from your chest cavity.

Pausing to sniff at the wind, Ludwig waved his older brother to a standstill and motioned to his own horns. While angels had their halos to communicate with and evaluate their surroundings on Earth, demons had their horns. They did pretty much the same thing as the halos but in Gilbert's opinion looked a hell of a lot cooler.

"Bruder…..I sense one of our own….", Ludwig warned softly, reaching up to touch the side of his head just were his horn's ridges merged into pale flesh. Gilbert perched unnaturally upon one toe, his body arching at odd painful looking angles as he lapped a long serpentine tongue at the wind, tasting the truth from it.

"Dummkopf.", Gilbert grinned, "Hardly one of ours. One of theirs definitely though.".

"Same thing.", Ludwig arched a platinum brow at his kin.

"Kesesese. Better not let the Morningstar hear you say that, West. He'll tear your wings off from your back himself, and let maggots eat out those beautiful blue eyes from their sockets.", Gilbert snickered, spinning in place on his heel until he decided which direction to go in. It was toward the sweet scent that called out to them, one of rain, shadow, and mist, one that only an angel could carry. Demons tended to smell more like flame, clotted blood, and old death.

Ludwig scowled as Gilbert continued to laugh at him with his odd chuckle, both demons moving toward their ethereal brethren to investigate. "Holy hell, cheer the fuck up, West. We are going to go screw with an angel.", Gilbert grinned at his solemn brother. "Tell you what, I'll let you eat his heart. If that doesn't put a smile on your face, I don't know what will.".

Finding the angel in question was an easy enough matter for the pair. The angel's heavenly aura was incredibly strong, too strong for a mere guardian or a messenger. Both demons came to a halt as they came into view of him. The angel burned with the brightness of a star, but far more pure. His short messy hair was the sparkling gold of holy vestments and his skin the alabaster of stone alters, but his eyes were as green as lust itself. As sinful in color as those eyes were, they were filled to the brim with tears, diamonds made into liquid form as they clung to flawless cheeks like starlight dew and fell like meteors showers from a sculpted chin. Substantial white wings spread out wide, the angel kneeling beside a body or more accurately a pile of rubble that covered a body. The only signs of life from the rock was the red life bleeding out from under it. It pooled dark, sticky wet into the thirsty dirt.

Not a body, Gilbert realized, the demon catching the sweet scent of a soul still clinging to its foundations of flesh by the skin of its spiritual fingertips. Gilbert would have investigated this clinging wisp of life further but he found himself unable to move. A quick glance over to Ludwig told the pale demon that his brother was experiencing the same problem. It only took Gilbert less than a second to realize that the angel was the one glaring them into a dead standstill.

"Come no further, foul fiends.", the celestial being snapped. Gilbert had to admit that the glare was impressive especially when backed by a pair of the largest eyebrows Gilbert had ever seen this side of heaven or hell. Attacking the angel was out of the question now even though Gilbert toyed with the idea for shits and giggles, and they technically outnumbered the angel two to one. The brothers had unwittingly stumbled upon not just any angel but a Power. In the hierarchy of angels, the Powers were an elite warrior class of angel whose were responsible for being the keepers of history. Though it was rare to see an angel of their caliber here on the earthen plane, it was not unheard of. A Power would follow around and protect important humans when a special occasion called for it. By his eyebrows and fierce reputation alone, the demons recognized the Power as Arthur who was famous in heaven and hell for his devout care and guidance over the Celtic kings of what was now England, so much so he was given the name from one of his most famous charges.

Gilbert was always up for a challenge but the Powers didn't fuck around. Odds were if Gilbert and Ludwig attacked this Power, they would get their skulls kicked in by a short angel in a skimpy ass toga without him even breaking a sweat. Gilbert never understood why Heaven's soldiers insisted on such ridiculous apparel. Leather was clearly where it was at.

Having limited options and retreat not being one of them yet, Gilbert amused himself by smirking a the angel instead. "What are you doing? Comforting what's left of a house? Let it go. I think it's moved on to a better place.", Gilbert asked in teasing tone that would have made nuns twitch and cross their legs.

"Not that it is any bloody concern of yours but I am waiting for this one's soul to pass. Now go piss up a rope, you fucking slag.", Arthur glowered at them.

"You're awful lippy for an angel. I thought you guys frowned on cursing.", Gilbert snorted, partially in surprise but mostly in amusement.

"Daft and deaf. Oh my, you must be a joy to chat with.", Arthur snapped, "Shows how much you know, git. As long as I am not taking the Lord's name in vain, I can say whatever the hell I want. So feel free to clear off, you gobshite and leave me be before I get proper gutted with you and yours."

"Boring.", Gilbert sneezed with a following sigh..

"Then bugger off then already. His time will be soon enough. He doesn't need you to be here for it." the Power muttered, turning his attention back to the hidden human. The mortal was mostly covered up by the soot coated rubble, the blood seeping out between the gaps the only indication of his existence and even that wouldn't last much longer. Gilbert couldn't fathom the appeal.

"Why are you so upset about it? It is just a human, right?", Ludwig asked. Gilbert shot the towering blonde demon a warning look. Ludwig was becoming a little too curious for his own good. Gilbert could almost swear that he had even caught his younger brother staring at an angel earlier, a pretty auburn haired one in particular for some reason.

Little know to humans, the denizens of heaven and hell crossed paths quite frequently on the earthen plane, more often than one would presume. In fact, it was one of the reasons either side went. While the humans were the main objective, recruiting was a secondary reason for either side. Demon were after all just angels who had fallen from grace. Angels could be lured to work for hell. On the other side of it, a demon could also seek redemption and become an angel again with the power of God's forgiveness. It was a subtle war of tactics, lies, and promises that had been going on since the fall of the brightest one, Lucifer. His devils would lure a few of God's own to his side but in turn, demons would also return to the pearly gates to ask for their halos back. Any tactic could be used except for that of force or control. The angel in question, whether light or dark, had to accept his new station of existence by his own choosing and will. Angels' choice of weapon was love while the demons preferred lust.

There was a small faction though that claimed both lust and love were needed but they were generally ignored by either side. When an angel falls not too far and a demon rises but not all the way, they tended to exist in Limbo on the earthen planes. Claiming neither heaven or hell as their home but most having existed in either or both, these fugitives and freelancers were the neutral players who chose to reside on Earth in pockets of non-being, places set outside of time, space, and sometimes reality itself. For the most part, Heaven and Hell ignored their existence. The denizens of Limbo kept to themselves and tended not to interfere with either side in the war, so no time or effort was wasted upon hunting them down unless someone made themselves a nuisance.

"Why am I upset?! Are you blind?!", Arthur sputtered with rage, "Look around you! This used to be a peaceful fishing village filled with good humble people who did no harm to anyone and minded their own business. Along with every one else who lived here, this one's brother and father are now dead and now he lies dying as well. What is not tragic about that to you?!"

"I dunno. All of it.", Gilbert yawned wide, "Look at all the fuck I give."

"Bollacks. I forgot I was speaking with hellspawn who are incapable of the merest speck of compassion and thus wasting my time.", Arthur rolled his beautiful eyes.

"Rude.", Gilbert shot back, "If it bothers you so much, why don't you just help the poor little mushy human out? You're powerful enough."

"And interfere with his free will and God's plan for him?! That is not allowed! How dare you!", the Power gaped in open horror at the demon's suggestion.

"Kesesese. That is why your side will never win.", Gilbert chuckled, "Holy hell, you fuckers are so damn dumb. Free will? What free will? All the human is going to do is become a squishy corpse. Where's your precious free will in that? I bet if he was conscious, your human would chose differently." Arthur only glared green acid at the demon in silent answer so Gilbert continued, "And that is one hell of a plan by the way. God really put a lot of thought into that one. Human gets born. Human get squashed by rock. Awesome."

"Blasphemer! I will smite you in the name of our Lord!", the Power bellowed in rage, rising slowly to his feet as his wings unfolded wide with a shimmer of divine light that lit up the night all around them.

"Demon.", Gilbert reminded, keeping a calm poker face even as his insides twitched nervously. He really wanting to keep all those little inner parts of his exactly where they were. Gilbert shot a look over to Ludwig to keep the other demon from reacting. "It's kinda my job, idiot, but I guess pride is not a sin anymore cause you seem more concerned about what I am saying instead of paying attention to that kid. So much for Heaven's love."

"How dare you?! I love him…", Arthur started to shout, looking frustrated but pausing in his advance as the demon moved not an inch forward to meet him.

"Psssssh…..Spare me. If you really loved him or had any of that compassion your kind is always going on about, you or God would save that kid.", Gilbert countered evenly, making of show of being bored out of him mind and studying his clawed fingertips.

The Power sat back down in a huff, folding his wings over his shoulders like a cloak. "I see now. You have come here to tempt me, devil. It won't work so sod off. If I did not save his twin from his own painful fate, I will not save him either.", Arthur whispered sullenly, looking close to crying again with his fists clenched by his sides. The twin boys, Alfred and Matthew, had been both of his charges since their mother Jeanne had passed away. It was a good thing to in the angel's opinion because their father Francis was completely useless with their care. After his wife's death, Francis spent most of his time flirting with and bedding anything that moved, selfishly spending his days looking for comfort but never love though he often spoke of it. Francis never remarried, his heart belonging only to his lost love.

When the village was attacked, Alfred was one of the first to defend it. Though he could have run and possibly escaped, Alfred died a foolish hero, fighting the invaders with everything he had to his last dying breathe while defending his home, his friends, and his family. Francis had perished soon afterward as well, though his demise was one of a coward. By hiding in one of the houses after watching his twin be cut down, Matthew had been overlooked by the invaders but then he always had. Natural inclination toward invisibility had not saved him though when the house collapsed in a mess of burning stone and timber on top of him. Unable to interfere, all Arthur could do was watch on in captive horror and aching sadness, his kind bound by rules that were set in a harder substance than stone.

"You're an idiot.", Gilbert sighed, moving toward the human. A flash a movement that could not been seen by any human eye brought a star tipped wand blocking the demon's way. Gilbert looked down at the implement with contempt even as it hummed with enough power to break stars.

Heaven could be so droll to the demon. "You have got to be kidding me.", Gilbert arched a silver brow at the angel and his wand.

"You will be done and dusted before you or your kin take another step, I promise you that.", Arthur said in the solemn tones of mausoleums and unheard promises to it occupants.

"For the love of fuck and all that is unholy, I was going to help out your pet human since you won't.", Gilbert growled with an expansive roll of his crimson eyes. He ignored the look of surprise he could feel on his back coming from Ludwig because Gilbert didn't need to see it. It was being mirrored on the angel's face.

"Why?! Why would you do that? Why would you want to do that?", Arthur asked, the devil's unusual announcement making him even pause.

"Why else? To make you fell like Scheiße of course. Kesesese.", Gilbert laughed, the noise of it grating on the angel's nerves who never thought he could be able to hate the sound of laughter. "And if I kill him, he just suffers less so it's really win-win for you.".

"Touch him and cease to exist.", the Power vowed, lifting his chin and wand in challenge. The sound of music, the kind of which that was never heard on Earth except by the genius and the mad, interrupted the standoff between the trio. It announced the arrival of a Heaven sent angel, a Virtue to be exact and he was not alone, a swaddled bundle carried in his arms.

"What are you doing here, Feliciano?! It is not safe!", Arthur snapped at his brethren who flinched and trembled at the angel's terse tone. Despite being what he was, the Power did have a temper and very little patience. Feliciano tended, more often than naught, to test both though he meant well. He just wasn't the brightest halo in God's heaven.

Risking to take his attention off of the enraged Power to steal a glance, Gilbert slyly looked over at his brother who was staring openly at the familiar looking Virtue, though Gilbert had to admit he really couldn't blame Ludwig. This Feliciano was brilliant in every sense of the word. Dressed similarly to the Power, the angel wore a short toga of impossible white that floated about his lithe form like a second pair of wings. The angel's auburn hair was molten copper and his eyes were two gold suns that sparkled with love and good humor. His smile was sweet and the gentlest Gilbert had ever seen. He wanted to rip the angel's lips off his tanned face.

Adjusting his grip nervously, Feliciano held the tiny bundle in his arms closer to him as he looked over at the demons, noticing them for the first time it seemed as he blinked his bedroom eyes in surprise at them. "Ve~", the Virtue sighed as he landed next to Arthur, "Then it is a good thing that you are here to protect me and him.".

"Him? Him who? What are you blathering on about?", Arthur growled. Even though Feliciano was part of a higher ranking of angels, the Power could not bring himself to respect them as he could other warriors. The Virtues were the choir of God, basically the artists and music makers. They tended to deal with more esoterically concepts instead of the dirt tasks and bloody working other angels were assigned to do. While their job of keeping the cosmos in balance and the inner working of it running smoothly was important, it was hard for Arthur to respect another who had never got their hands dirty.

"This him. You have a new task, Arthur.", Feliciano said in a trembling tone, nodding down to the little one in his arms. It was a cherub, dressed in a white gown tied at the neck with a red ribbon. His back was to Arthur so all that the Power could really see of him was a pair of fluffy wings protruding from a tiny back.

"I am not done here. Not just yet.", Arthur spat out bitterly, gesturing to the growing pool of scarlet at their feet.

"V-ve~ b-but this comes from the top. Y-you have a new charge.", Feliciano stammered, presenting the sleepy cherub to the Power with a little wave. He felt bad using the little one as a white flag but Arthur had always scared him. Feliciano wished Heaven had sent his twin Romano instead for this task. Admittedly, Romano was scared of Arthur too, but he was less likely to show it.

Seething, Arthur accepted the cherub who was starting to wake up more fully now. The little angel had golden hair the glossy shade of sun ripened wheat with a stubborn cowlick in the front of his part. He blinked sky blue eyes of waking up at Arthur whose jaw went slack with shock. The Power would know those eyes anywhere.

"Alfred?", Arthur gasped, holding the cherub close so that he could stroke a baby soft cheek with trembling fingers. "Oh Alfred, Alfred, my sweet love."

"You know my name.", the cherub smiled in delighted surprise.

"Always and forever, poppet.", Arthur cooed. The Power was floating up and away, lost in his own little world as Alfred reached up tiny hands to cup the sides of Arthur's face. Arthur leaned into the touch, resting their foreheads together. "I'll keep you safe and we will always be together, you and I, from now on until the end of all things. I promise. I have missed you ever so much, my sweet, my little love.", he whispered.

"But I was never gone, silly.", was the last thing the rest heard Alfred laugh as the pair disappeared from the earthly plain, leaving the Virtue and still dying human with the two demons. "Arthur, you were supposed to wait for me.", Feliciano wailed shrilly from a suddenly dry throat as he smiled a frail expression at Ludwig and Gilbert. He swallowed hard as Gilbert's face split into a nasty leer full of teeth, his long tongue running wetly over his thin lips.

"What do you think, West? Still hungry?", Gilbert grinned a crooked sharp smile at the angel whose immediate response was to start waving a white flag as he dropped to the ground.

"Please don't eat me! I'm a virgin!", Feliciano begged, pulling his wings over his head.

"You shouldn't have told us that, dumb ass. Virgins are the tastiest. Kesesesese.", Gilbert laughed, prodding Feliciano with the toe of his foot to make the angel squeak in fear. His fun was interrupted though by a firm hand on his shoulder. Gilbert look over at his brother and was met with cold ice blue eyes, the chill of them making the pale demon raise his hands up in mock surrender. He watched with curious interest as he stepped away from the angel, Ludwig taking his place soon enough.

"We are not going to eat you. Please get up. Dropping to the ground is not a good way of defending yourself. Whoever trained you did a terrible job.", Ludwig told the trembling Virtue. Tear soaked suns looked up in surprise at the demon.

"You're not? Promise?", Feliciano whispered, looking far too hopeful for his own good. Gilbert was torn between the urge to smack the look off of his face or taunt him with the truth that demons lied.

"Nein. Go home before you get yourself into trouble.", Ludwig sighed with a nod to the angel's question, kneeling down to help Feliciano up. This close to the Virtue, he noticed that Feliciano smelled like summer days and tomato plants in full bloom, all light and fragrant. The hand and skin that the demon gripped in his callused touch was soft and glittered with inborn golden tones. Ludwig found himself admiring it even as it made the demon feel tainted…..well, more so than usual.

Both Ludwig and Gilbert were surprised when the Virtue jumped up to throw his arms around Ludwig's neck. It took a moment for both to realize that Feliciano was hugging the blonde demon and not attacking him. "Grazie! Grazie! Grazie! I thought you would be all horrible, like horrible and scary like my brother Romano is always telling me and you are scary looking but not so much because you have very pretty eyes! I didn't think demon could have pretty eyes but you do and they are really wonderful although your wings are kind of ugly being all black and creaky. You should get feathered wings like me! They are great to take naps on, so soft and warm! Let's be friends!", Feliciano happily babbled at the demons throwing the pair for a loop by the nonsensical length of it.

"F-friends?", Ludwig looked helplessly around for any sort of guidance. Gilbert was too busy trying to laugh his horns off though to be of any real use in the matter.

"Si! We shall become great friends and sing songs about it and dance and eat pasta together. It will be wonderful!", Feliciano smiled, catching Ludwig's hands in his own to pull the demon into an impromptu dance of grace and awkwardness.

"I don't sing and I certainly do not dance.", Ludwig grumped, trying to free himself from the angel who was surprising tenacious. Though not strong, his lithe hands somehow always managed to find Ludwig's own again to grip them tightly.

"But do you eat pasta?", Feliciano paused in their strange waltz to look up at the demon with quizzing eyes the color of warm honey.

"I don't know. I've never had it before.", Ludwig admitted, wondering how the hell he had gotten himself in this situation. Events were beginning to spiral out of his control but strangely enough, Ludwig found he didn't really mind when it involved the Virtue.

"Ve!~ You have never had pasta! Dio in cielo, perdona lui. We must fix this travesty immediately!", Feliciano cried out as he crossed himself, Ludwig flinching from it. The demon was not given time to react further, the Virtue grabbing his arm to pull the demon after him with surprising resolve and strength. The pair disappeared in a flash of light and a melody of sound that made the flowers bloom with the pair's exit.

Shaking his horned head, Gilbert let his brother go for now. Ludwig had always made a wonderful soldier, following rules and orders to their letter but he did not belong in hell. Gilbert could already tell it was only a matter of time before Ludwig tore off his own horns for a halo. Though he would be missed, Gilbert couldn't wait to make fun of him for the too short toga and feathers he would have to wear. If God was good as they claimed and he was really lucky, Heaven might even make Ludwig carry around a harp.

The smell of blood soaking the air with its iron laced perfume signaled to the lone demon that the human was about to breathe the last breathe of his faded out life. "What a bunch of fucking useless losers. You were just surrounded by angels and demons, and they all forgot about you, didn't they?", Gilbert snorted at the soon to be deceased. "How shitty is your luck?".

The demon received no response, of course, much to his ire. He hated to be ignored even if it was by the mostly dead. Sighing, Gilbert cleared the rubble off of the human, or more accurately what was left of him, to find a pile of a slightly burned, mangled meat bag filled with cracked bones that jutted out at all angles through torn clothing.

"Damn, you're a mess. How are you even still alive?", Gilbert grinned, dipping his claws into the cooling flesh. He hummed in appreciation at the blood he licked off from them, the sticky life fluid oddly sweet.

"I wonder what you look like when you are not imitating road kill.", Gilbert licked his lips as he passed his hands over the broken form, letting his dark power wash over it. Torn muscles smoothed out while cracked skin rippled itself smooth and soft again. Blood was stolen back from the mouths of hungry earth, the crimson tide flowing up and returning to parched veins as a restored heart began to beat again within a restored chest. Organs refilled themselves with fluid as they settled back into place just in time for the seam of the body's skin to reseal itself without a blemish.

Unimpressed, Gilbert stared down at a tall blonde with a thin body wrapped in pale skin. "Yup. It's a human. That was so worth my time and awesome attention.", Gilbert growled out, annoyed with himself for even bothering, "I don't get it.". The demon shook his head, making his wings clink from the force of it. "Waste of my fucking time.". Gilbert turned away in disgust to go find his brother before a pretty angelic face turned him.

"Thank you."

Two words whispered, barely breathed out to be heard made the demon turn back around in surprise. The human was awake though he still laid scrawled out upon his bed of jagged stone. His eyes were open now though and they met blood red orbs with a calm that was a force unto itself. While most souls were weak and burned like the flicker of a candle, this human's soul blazed with all the intensity of a falling star. Gilbert found himself unable to look away, the demon coming closer to the human like a moth drawn to flame.

Gilbert understood now in those two spoken words and one look into twilight shaded eyes why a Power had been guarding this human. Every once in a great while, a human would be born with a soul of immense strength and will. It was the type of soul that could change the world with a word, a song, a picture, a poem that could mark the beginning of a new Renaissance or another world war. The powers of creation and destruction where like that of love and hate. The thin line that lay between the two forces was razor thin and only mortals were foolish enough to dance along its edge so precariously.

As a soldier for hell, Gilbert should have claimed that soul for the dark forces, receive his accolades and promotions, and call it a day. As a demon though, Gilbert wanted, he wanted ever so much. He wanted this human for his own with a need that ate at him from within, making the demon feeling suddenly hollow with the thought of existing without this mortal, this Matthew. This human was his and his alone to defile, to want, to need, to save, to protect, to fuck whether Matthew knew it or not yet.

"You shouldn't thank me.", Gilbert murmured, walking back toward the man with purpose, his heavy steps slow, measured, and damning. "You are not well…..at least not yet. Sleep for me.", Gilbert commanded as he passed his hand across Matthew's face, the human instantly falling into a deep sleep. Matthew was gathered up from his bed of debris and burned ruin into the demon's arms, dark wings circling around his bare form to protect it further.

"Mine.", the devil whispered to the remaining night, his only witness.

And so, a demon stole a rare treasure from the world and hid it from both heaven and hell all for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew awoke with a start as fragmented bits of nocturnes faded from his mind. They lingered like red tinted mist along the edges of his conscious reasoning, the dying dreams singing a nauseous melody of achingly familiar voices and countenances coupled with teeth cracking pain. They left Matthew seeped in a sharp sadness that seemed to coat his heart from the inside out with a heavy film of loss but with no reference of with to whom. Matthew knew if he gave it a minute or so, the sensations of his dreaming would fade into nothingness like they always did. It bothered him deeply that these figments existed at all. Even worse, he couldn't remember what or who they were about.

"Bad dreams?", said an all too familiar voice, the accented words of it pronounced rough and guttural to the ear, like the speaker chewed on his vocabulary a bit before letting it escape his mouth. Matthew turned his head to see Gilbert sitting in a chair beside his bed. It was a common sight for the blonde, the surreal winged being who seemed to be his self appointed caretaker as far as Mathew could tell or glean from their conversations was a frequently recurring resident of his bedside and bed alike.

"I always have bad dreams.", Matthew sighed, sitting up to help clear his head faster of them, "I just wish I knew why. What are you doing there, eh?".

"Watching you sleep.", Gilbert grinned wide with his normal blunt directness, the kind of which that made Matthew's cheeks catch quick, hot color but also made his heart melt a bit all at the same time. If one thing was to be said about the pale oddity, subtlety would not be mentioned or much less thought of.

"Why? I can't imagine that being very interesting." Matthew shook his head in mild bewilderment. Gilbert was always doing things like that, staring at or following after Matthew like an overly large puppy. Whether it was him brushing his hair in the morning or Matthew taking a twilight walk in the neighboring woods, Gilbert would always be close at hand. It could be rather disconcerting at times for Matthew, this level of attention and attentiveness being directed upon him.

After all this time, Matthew mused to himself, he was still getting used to his pale keeper.

For the most part, Matthew's memory as a whole was short, too short he knew for a lifetime of twenty some years, and all of it involved the pallid creature beside him, the only other living thing he was aware of who existed in this place, this small world of his. The space Matthew resided was a comfortable cottage deep in a forest made cool by ever shifting shadows and tendrils of lost mist that twisted itself around aged trunks of oaks like silken cords. His cottage was a small house made of white stone inside and out, with smooth seamless floors, walls, and ceiling. The entire structure looked like it had been carved out of a single piece of creamy marble though Matthew had not idea how anyone had managed to do such a thing in the middle of nowhere or why. The house simple existed in a small clearing as if simple placed there, like a child's toy. Matthew thought about it most whenever he returned from long walks, noticing the sudden break in the flow of nature. According to Gilbert though, the house had always existed and Matthew had always lived there. The blonde had little choice but to believe him having no prior memory of any other residence or environment.

It was only in waking that Matthew would question Gilbert about his limited sense of existence. It was more prevalent then, Matthew feeling like pieces of himself were missing as nightmares lost their grip upon him with the coming of dawn. It was noticed, nagging and needing, even in everyday activities when he would do something as simple as making breakfast, his motions so well practiced it scared him at times or how Matthew always made enough food for three people when it was clearly only Gilbert and himself living there and had been for some it. Names that refused to resolve themselves clearly lived out their lifetimes on the tip of his tongue, tasting bitterly sour from their stubborn permanence there. Matthew wanted to yell out for or at someone….someone annoying?…..someone happy?…Someone who was never there….

But who?

The dreams were in a category all their own, the fleeting visions in Matthew's head too vivid and strange for him to ever really ignore, but mostly because they were not all bad. In a few of them, Matthew was simply talking to another boy who looked remarkably like him but with shorter hair and bluer eyes. Other times, it would be with an older man with long blonde hair who was extremely handsome but who looked sad even when he was laughing and drinking wine as he sang songs about love and loss.

In his nightmares though, Matthew was always dieing horribly, surrounding by a pressing darkness that cut his flesh deeply in some places while trapping the fire that roasted him alive in all the places he couldn't move out of the way in others. The worst version of these horrific scenes was that of unseen people close to him yet hidden from view, having long conversations pertaining to him while Matthew suffered in forced silence somewhere beneath them alone in the hurting dark. Sometimes, one of the voices would sound an awful lot like Gilbert.

"More so than you would think. You make the cutest noises while you are sleeping, liebling.", Gilbert grinned, bringing Matthew's full attention back to the pale being who Matthew knew hated to be ignored or left unacknowledged for too long for any reason.

His lack of any real memories aside, his keeper and caretaker, Gilbert, was another mystery to Matthew as well. For one thing, he obviously wasn't human but Gilbert steadfastly refused to clarify what or who he was any time Matthew inquired, simply answering the blonde's questions with 'I am awesome' or some variation of that saying to the point of obnoxiousness. All the books in the house were not forthcoming with the information either. None could explain Gilbert's leathery black wings, the appendages so large that Gilbert would wrap them around his shoulders like a cloak, or his long tapered tail, or the sharp ivory horns that jutted out from his temple, all of which Gilbert could make disappear at his merest whim. Even stranger still, Gilbert's skin was as pale as the mist that hung in the air all around the house, his eyes the red of embers that lingered in the fireplace, and his hair the silvery sparkle of moonlight that Matthew would see on rare, clear nights. He was beautiful in the ways that wolves are- all sharp fang, consuming hunger, and ill intent.

Besides his disconcerting appearance, Gilbert also had certain gifts and talents that Matthew would have never thought were possible. Matthew literally wanted for nothing in this place and that was all because of his keeper and his strange unexplainable powers. With a snap of his clawed fingertips, Gilbert brought him food, drink, clothes, books, or anything else that his heart desired. He even had gotten an interesting pet for Matthew, a small white bear cub that could talk though all it said was "who?" and "feed me", and slept most of the time.

Startled as the bed shifted abruptly, Matthew realized that he must have zoned out again to stare off into space and that Gilbert felt ignored. The winged being demonstrated this quite abruptly by parting Matthew's legs to settle himself between them. The sudden disappearance of Matthew's night clothing and Gilbert's usual uniform of leatherwear was also another dead giveaway of what was exactly on horned one's mind.

Chilled by his sudden nudity, Matthew gasped in surprise and shivered as goose bumps rushed up one side of his body and down the other. That and from the white tail that slither up his leg to wrap itself around the width of his thigh. Clawed hands on his shoulders pressed Matthew down into the mattress, the blonde's breathe knocked out of him momentarily by the suddenness of it all.

Watching Gilbert with wide eyes as he hovered over him, Matthew could feel the tapered tip of Gilbert's tail begin to press up against his tender entrance, already wet with his natural slick. He knew from experience that it could just slide easily enough into him, the width of it smoother yet thicker than fingers and would only grow more so the further it was pushed into him. Matthew's breathe hitched in his throat as the tip was pressed in with a wiggle, past a tight ring of muscle. Matthew groaned at the invasion as the tail moved in him further with little time for him to adjust. Matthew could feel it moving and twisting inside of him, spreading slick deep in his passage as it slid in and out of him, the lube numbing pain even while it heated up within his core and made his nerves sing hymns in the key of ecstasy .

As his mind grew hazy with warmth and lust thick as honey, Matthew wondered if Gilbert would make him come this way. He had done it before, had spent an entire day and night just tested the limits of Matthew's body, seeing how much of himself Gilbert could press into the blonde's recesses, making Matthew full, impossible full, with twitching flesh that coiled and turned in him with all the fluidity of a snake. Matthew hardened at the very thought of it, making Gilbert chuckle darkly under his breath at the sight of the blonde's growing erection.

Any protests that Matthew may have had of being taking so swiftly first thing in the morning were swallowed up by Gilbert's lips, the pale being feeding off of the invaded blonde with his busy tongue and too sharp teeth. Matthew was tasted carefully, the long serpentine tongue touching his own with great effort not to choke him on its length.

As his tail did all the work of stretching Matthew in preparation, it left Gilbert's hands free to explore Matthew's torso, clawed fingers moving carefully over creamy skin to run their points over the delicate flesh of taunt shoulders, heaving chest, and rippling stomach. A groan escaped Matthew's lips making the pale being leer nastily at him. The blonde could feel the expression being pressed against his kiss swollen lips and reddening throat, his own hands occupied by exploring the hard flesh above him, rough with multiple scars and oddly warm to his touch. Gilbert's busy hands changing their direction downward, claws trailing over Matthew's pale skin hard enough to leave behind trails of red marks, until they cupped Matthew's pert rounded bottom, one smooth cheek in each hand. Matthew made a choking sound as the globes of his ass were spread apart allowing more of Gilbert's tail to surge in him

"Such pretty sounds. I wonder if I can make you give me even more.", Gilbert purred low, his deep voice rumbling the marrow of Matthew's bone in a pleasant sort of way, making the blonde shiver from it. Chuckling at the reaction, Gilbert flexed his tail so that is twisted inside the tight heat causing Matthew to arch off the bed as his body was played with as finely as an instrument. Any further movement was ceased though on Matthew's part, Gilbert releasing the mounds of soft flesh to transfer his grip to slim hips, nuzzling Matthew's crotch so that he could inhale the blonde's natural scent deeply. Musk, sharp with sweat and naturally sweet, made Gilbert's mouth water in anticipation and draw back his lips hungrily as the demon curled his long serpentine tongue around Matthew's shaft, the flexible tip of it tasting the precum that oozed freely from the head's tiny slit. Crying out, Matthew reached down almost blindly to grab at and latch onto silver locks of spiky hair.

"Pull all you want. I like it. Kesesesese.", Gilbert laughed throatily as he released Matthew's sex, licking a hot strip of saliva down from Matthew's weeping tip to the base of his sack, the demon following the pouch of flesh's seam until he got to where his tail was sequestered, the strained tissue around it drawn pink and tight. Gilbert relaxed his grip on shuddering hips to slide his hands further downward, stroking the silky skin of inner thighs and admiring the perfection of them. The pale perfection there was just begging for his fingerprint's bruises. Growing impatient, Gilbert hurriedly placed Matthew's legs over his shoulders so that he could lean down more comfortably and hide what he was about to do to Matthew from him.

Letting go of Gilbert's hair to clutch at sheets with a white knuckled grip, Matthew tried to lean up in a futile effort of regaining some control. A vicious thrust from the tail embedded within him cured this notion, Matthew flopping back against the mattress to gasp up at the ceiling. A new sensation, hot and slick, circled the rim of his entrance where the skin was tautly drawn around Gilbert's tail. Matthew's mouth fell open wordlessly as he lost breathe, realizing it was Gilbert's tongue working itself in alongside his tail and into him. Matthew's hands came off the sheets as if burned to grapple with Gilbert's head, trying to pull the silverette off of him.

"No!…..Ah….Gil….", Matthew gasped, jolts of pleasure making his body shudder as more lengths of tongue wormed its way inside, stroking walls of spasming flesh with nerve unraveling precision. The blonde's protests were of course ignored as tail and tongue were plunged deeper in with wet noises that made Matthew cringe with disgust and pant with want all at the same time. Matthew was sure he would take locks of Gilbert's hair out by the root if this continued much longer.

"Ah!…..G-going….going to make me….", Matthew stammered out, trying to warn his lover in time but his brain was too busy short circuited itself and fusing together to care much longer. Matthew was emptied but not in the way he desired, the blonde glaring up in confusion as Gilbert sat back to reposition Matthew's slack shaking legs, the being's tail and tongue noticeably freed from their temporary port and glistening slick and dripping with fluids.

"Maple, don't tease me….please.", Matthew begged, feeling hollow yet so swollen to the point that he thought he would burst with just the right amount of passing breeze. Gilbert's hand clapped down on the base of his shaft killing that idea off in one swift tight grip.

"Don't ignore me.", Gilbert licked his lips in answer, savoring Matthew's naturally sweet taste. He stroked his own sizeable length, enjoying how Matthew was eyeing it with a hungry expression, the demon finding the wanton look so very pretty on the blonde's face. "You're mine. Tell me that you are mine. Say it. I want to hear the words from your own lips."

"I'm yours.", Matthew told him dutifully, familiar with the pale being's strange needs from him. Gilbert always made him say something like this whenever they were intimate which was often thanks to his keeper's seemingly insatiable appetite for his sex. Matthew knew from embarrassing past experience that Gilbert wouldn't continue if he didn't say it. It was just about the only thing the horned creature demanded from him so Matthew willing complied most of the time.

….As if he could make himself stop now anyway, loss of friction and the want for it burning holes into the rational parts of his brain….

"Sit up on your knees for me.", Gilbert all but purred at Matthew, the noise coming out deep and throaty. Trembling, Matthew braced himself sit up, feeling heated slick dripped from his hole and precum trailed down his shaft in icy rivulets against his superheated skin. He wasn't sure but Matthew suspected that the slick that Gilbert produced from his bone white skin did strange things to him. Whenever his guardian used it, Matthew found himself lasting longer and coming more often, his passage full of sodden heat that made his body pulse.

Gilbert kept his clawed hands resting on Matthew's waist, his thumbs rubbing the tops of the blonde's hipbones as the pale being moved behind him. Tightening his grip, the horned one drew the human flush to him until Matthew's back was framed by Gilbert's too pale chest, the blonde practically sitting himself in the other's lap.

"Quit watching my hands and look up.", Gilbert whispered in Matthew's ear even as his hands moved in slow opposite paths, one going up to trace claws across sensitive nipples, pinching the buds until they hardened. The other moved downward to fondle at Matthew' painful erection, rubbing the pads of his fingers over the silken expanse of burning skin.

Matthew gasped as his eyes met his reflection's own gaze, a huge mirror now making up the wall in front of them. He watched as his cheeks caught fire, his lavender eyes treacherously darting lower to look at himself, the way he humped at air shamelessly wanting friction, at the patterns made by Gilbert's claws winding in and out of the golden curls above his groin, at the tail that looped around his leg again holding him in place, and at the glistening tip of the appendage pressing up to meet the rosy pucker of his quivering bottom. Matthew gasped as he watched the tip disappear into him, feeling it more now for some reason because he was seeing his ass consume inch by inch.

"Gilbert…I can't…..Ah!", Matthew tried to argue though he couldn't tear his eyes away as he watched Gilbert begin to fuck his body with that long white tail. Matthew struggle with himself to raise his line of vision and find the scarlet embers that were Gilbert's eyes. Matthew found those burning rubies easily enough, consuming the sight of his creamy skin flush and coated with gleaming thin sheen of sweat. Matthew knew instinctually that they would be already watching his every movement and breathe.

"But I want you to watch me fuck you. Claim you, inside and outside. I want you to see that you are mine. Mine and mine alone.", Gilbert licked the side of Matthew neck, from cleft of ear to shoulder's curve to bite down on the flesh there. Not hard, just enough to bruise and for some blood to well up in the marks. It didn't matter anyway. Matthew knew that Gilbert would heal any and all damage to his body. As much as he loved to inflict love bites and bruises upon the blonde, Gilbert hated the sight of them and would erase them as quickly as he made them.

With little effort on his part, Gilbert picked Matthew up so that the blonde's long legs was settled in the crooks of his pale arms, leaving Matthew wide, and so open and so fully exposed in the mirror for both of them to see. Matthew yelped as he tried to cover himself up, the action making Gilbert growl at him.

"You may only reach down to pleasure yourself or to touch me.", Gilbert snarled into the blonde's ear, "Do that again and I will make you masturbate alone in front of the mirror for my viewing pleasure from now on.". Matthew shuddered in his arms from the harsh tone, making the albino wince and curse silently at himself.

"Never hide yourself from me.", the pale one amended, his tone this time more gentle as he nuzzled the side of Matthew's head with his nose, pressing kisses to silken locks of pale gold. Gilbert lifted Matthew a bit higher in his arms to accommodate his excessive length, moving his tail out of the way so that the bulbous purple head of his cock could breach Matthew instead.

Holding his breath, Matthew watching in mixed fascination, horror, and want as his body swallowed up the sizable length that was being pressed slowly but surely up into him, Gilbert's arms lowering him steadily down the being's pale purple erection. He held in a lungful of air until soft balls were pressed up against his base with an answering sigh, finally signaling Gilbert's end.

Matthew wasn't sure how long they stayed like that-a minute, a hour, a week- it didn't matter. Gilbert's strength was awing and his endurance impressive. All Matthew could do was hold on and let Gilbert slide his body up and down his hard meat, Matthew reaching back to renew his grip on silver locks as a searing hot tongue lapped at his neck and ear, nipping either occasionally.

Matthew was allowed to come, though it did little to stop Gilbert. Matthew painted the sheets in front of them with sprays of white over and over again until all he could do was lie back weakly against Gilbert for support, his body exhausted and spent. With heavy half lidded eyes, Matthew watched himself being fucked into near unconsciousness.

"So beautiful. So very mine.", Gilbert crooned, licking the latest of Matthew's expenditure delicately off his claws. He closed his burning eyes as if he were savoring the salty flavors of Matthew's milky fluid. For all Matthew knew, Gilbert was. The only thing Matthew had ever seen Gilbert consume was pancakes, beer and his cum. Crimson eyes opened slowly to gaze at Matthew in the mirror, watching him, watching them both, his thrusts deliberately slow and powerful enough to shake Matthew's body. They both watched as Gilbert's tail released Matthew's thigh to wind itself back up and over Matthew's body until the coils of the appendage looped around Matthew's cock, making the organ find new life again as the heated slick coated it. Matthew watched in lurid curiosity as the tip of the tail went downward to stroke at the demon still busy erection. At first, Matthew thought Gilbert would use his own tail to stroke his pale balls or the exposed part of his shaft but apparently the horned being had other destinations for it in mind.

Gilbert stilled his thrusts as the tail's tip investigated the seal of Matthew's flesh around his thick cock. Matthew's eyes widened when he realized what Gilbert was about to do. "No, no….it won't fit! You are too big as it is.", Matthew gasped. His protests were as weak as his struggles though. Gilbert grinned into the biting kisses he gave Matthew along his jaw line, reddening the skin there. Whimpering, Matthew watched transfixed as the tail's tip, worked its way under shiny taunt flesh bit by bit, inch by inch. Matthew groaned as he felt his ring of flesh be pulled even tighter, the tail shifting and moving slowly up in him alongside the cock already embedded there. Just as Matthew was beginning to feel comfortable with it, Gilbert moved, both of his appendages working in tandem.

"So full….", Matthew gasped yet could do nothing to stop it. He could admit to baser parts of himself that he wouldn't have stopped now even if it were an option. Feeling so full…..so wanted…..so needed….like he had spent a lifetime without…years he couldn't remember….why?

"G-gil…..Gilbert….", Matthew stammered out between pants, swallowing hard from a particularly deep series of thrusts that left him reeling, "Where do I come from?".

"What the fuck are you talking about?", Gilbert murmured into the moist skin of his throat, the creature laying scraping kisses to it, "You have always been here.".

"Why….why can't I remember?", Matthew's shredded mind was trying to put two and two of something together, something that danced on the edges of his senses, lived there, yearning for his attention. Exhaustion was doing terrible things to his concentration, his mind and body feeling oddly separate at the moment from the amount of pleasure flowing through it. It was like he was achieving zen through orgasm. That absurd thought made Matthew laugh, the sound coming out breathily soft.

"How can you even think about that kind of crap now?", Gilbert's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, his tail tightening painfully around Matthew's erection, jerking the blonde's full focus back to the matter at hand. "Am I not good enough to hold your attention?", Gilbert demanded, with another squeeze that made Matthew gasp.

"No, that's not it.", Matthew said quickly, sighing with relief as Gilbert's tail immediately relaxed its tight hold on him at Matthew's gasp of pain. "It's just…..All my memories are of you.".

"Is that a bad thing?", Gilbert was glaring now, his claws digging into Matthew's legs where he held onto the human. Matthew remained still in the being's taloned grip, his hand carefully moving from their hold on silver locks to start stroking at the pale one's long white horns. For whatever reason, Gilbert liked it when his horns were touched, when Matthew caressed the ivory ridges and wrapped his fingers around them.

"I didn't say that. All my memories are of you and nothing else…Nothing.", Matthew soothed, keeping his tone low and sensual as possible. He could feel Gilbert relax all around him, his thrusts becoming more even and languid under Matthew's continuing touch. "Just you. Only you.". He could tell that Gilbert was close.

"Did you make me for your own pleasure? Like a golem out of clay? Or a doll? I'm fine with it if you did. You can tell me. I won't be mad.", Matthew said, palming his hands around Gilbert's horns to grip them firmly. The stimulation from the full out contact was enough to push Gilbert over the edge it seemed. Matthew gasped as he was flooded with seed, far hotter than his own, making the blonde come in turn from the searing heat of it, Gilbert's tail clenching down on him. Matthew could feel Gilbert breathing harshly against the back of his neck, the breathes ragged and uneven.

To his surprise, instead of another round, the mirror disappeared as the demon removed himself fully from Matthew with a wet squelch to lay the human gently out on the bed. Matthew shuddered at the noise and the sudden feelings of emptiness that accompanied it. He wished Gilbert would stay within him longer and wished even more that he had the courage to ask him to do so. With lavender eyes hazy and darkened to more violet with weariness that seemed to run bone deep, Mathew watched as clawed hands passed over his body, gliding along his bare skin almost reverently as fresh blossoms of bruising faded away and as tears in creamy flesh resealed themselves to alabaster perfection. Semen, sweat, and other bodily fluids were also cleaned away in passing as Matthew's nightclothes reappeared over his form.

"I could never make anything as beautiful as you.", Gilbert said softly, wrapping Matthew up in blankets that also materialized out of nothing at his beck and call. Gilbert's own clothing of shiny leather appeared over his winter skin, hiding it from Matthew's view. Feeling his heart plummet down to meet his stomach, Matthew knew that Gilbert would not be joining him on the bed to enjoy the afterglow.

Gilbert would leave from time and time, and this seemed to be another one of those instances. It was made all the worse though because Gilbert never told Matthew where he went. It was in those times that Matthew found out that his little kingdom had borders. Thick wall of impenetrable mist surrounded the wood a couple of miles out from the house all around them, warping the world outside of it from view. Matthew had dared once to enter them only to find himself back where he had started. As much as he loved his perfect little home, he knew it was a cage. Most of the time, the thought of it didn't bother him. It was only when Gilbert left to do who knows what did Matthew resent it.

Screwing up his courage, Matthew grabbed for one of the pale being's horns, keeping Gilbert from leaving. "Tell me then. I want to know. I need to know.", Matthew pleaded, his requests whispers that made the being above him tremble in response. "Please don't go. Don't leave me alone. I hate it when you do.". Fascinated by his keeper's reaction, Matthew kept talking as he started to sit up, raising his hand to cup the sides of Gilbert's face, the expression of it drawn and unusually still.

"Can't you just be mine a little bit longer? Isn't that good enough for you?", Gilbert sighed, letting himself enjoy the sensation of Matthew's hands upon him, holding him close. "Why can't you be selfish and self-involved, and just want me the way that I want you?"

"How do you know that I don't?", Matthew asked, feeling a little curious even though his instincts were pressing him to hone in on the precious little advantage he had now. Gilbert rarely let this sort of conversation get this far, the pale being conveniently changing the subject or disappearing into thin air whenever Matthew brought it up.

"If only you could see yourself as I see you. You would never ask me that again.", Gilbert sighed, starting to draw away from his lover's touch. Matthew was positive now he was going to leave him for a time again, could feel it deep within himself. Panic washed over him in a light wave of goose bumps and rapidly chilled skin.

Trying to stay calm and keep Gilbert with him if only for a few minutes longer, Matthew reached up further to renew in his hold upon the pale one and leaned up so that their lips met in a sweet kiss. "I love you even if I am not real.", Matthew mouthed into Gilbert's thin lips, the colorless flesh of them turning a shade of palest pink from Matthew's kiss. The pallid being seemed to crumble underneath the weight of his words, Gilbert letting himself to pulled toward Matthew and on top of him, covering the blonde's body with his own.

"Don't say such stupid things.", Gilbert rasped out, gathering Matthew up into his arms to wrap his wings around them both.

"What? I love you?", Matthew pressed as he trailed the edges of his plush lips down Gilbert's jaw line, letting his warm breathe linger over the winter skin. He loved being held this close by his strange sentinel. Nothing felt safer than being wrapped in Gilbert's heavy wings, the leather hide of them giving off smoky scent. "Or if I am real?".

"Both!", Gilbert growled out as he fought internally with himself. Love was not for his kind but Matthew didn't need to ever know that. The other part of the question was like a needle to Gilbert's brain though. He was a thief who had stolen a light from the world. Precious things like that were missed and always eventually found. He had been taking measures to prevent that but all his precautions and planning would be for naught if Matthew truly ever wanted to leave him. Gilbert would give him anything that he wanted even if that meant giving Matthew his freedom from him.

"If I am real then….where do I come from? Who am I? Why do I grieve for dreams?", Matthew asked, hiding his face in the crook of Gilbert's neck. It was easier to ask these things from this position so that he would not be detoured by hard crimson eyes that begged him for his silence.

Gilbert's voice sounded dry and brittle to Matthew and his words forced, "You….Damn you…..Damn me…..Kesesesesese….". It made Matthew look up to find Gilbert looking torn between emotions, his eyes closed but the lids of them fluttering and his mouth set in a grim crooked line. Blood red eyes slitted open to glare at Matthew. "I can't love you. All I can be is greedy for you.".

"Greed is just corrupted love.", Matthew said simply, "It is want, desire, longing, and passion, all the same things used to describe love. It means the same thing. It's just in a different context."

"So clever. You are so fucking clever.", Gilbert sighed, the soft noise sounding pained and too tired for Matthew's liking but he had no time to be sentimental. He was too close to finding out the truth, his reason for being. Mathew pressed his creamy cheek to an even paler one, nuzzled his keeper.

"Would you want me if I were anything less?", Matthew murmured, reaching his hand up so that he could trace the outline of Gilbert's lips and stroke the other side of his face.

"Are trying to seduce answers out of me?", Gilbert snorted. Light kisses was scattered across his face, touching his forehead, the tip of his nose, and the apples of his cheeks in rapid succession.

"Maybe. Is it working?", Matthew smiled as Gilbert glared at him. There was no real venom in the expression and it was ruined even further by the amusement twinkling in Gilbert's eyes, making the orbs glitter like rubies.

"I'm corrupting you.", Gilbert shook his head as he unfurled his wings to release the both of them from the held embrace. Matthew stayed where he was though and kept Gilbert where he lay by clinging to him.

"I don't care.", Matthew pouted as a kiss was pressed to his forehead, the pale being's way of apology as he freed himself from Matthew's grip.

"Ja, but I do. Fuck me sideways, I really do.", Gilbert muttered. Matthew noticed that Gilbert looking surprised at himself for some reason. Gilbert must have realized this observation because he got up quickly from the bed, running his clawed hands through his silver hair, messing it up further if that was even possible.

"Are you going?", Matthew bit his bottom lip. He already knew the answer to that particular question.

"Ja, but I will return and when I do you will have your answers, Birdie.", Gilbert told him after a long moment of silence. The pale being seemed to be thinking about something, his expression darker and more contemplative than Matthew had ever seen it.

"Why do I have to wait?", Matthew sighed. He knew he was losing any advantage that he had gained. Gilbert looked like his mind was made up on whatever decision it had come to.

"Because life is unfair. Suck it up.", Gilbert grinned down at him.

"Promise me that you will tell me. Please. ", Matthew made one last gamble, feeling that his time was drawing shorter by the second.

"Liebling, heaven and hell will have to tear me limb from limb keep me from answering to you.", Gilbert promised, his tone as sincere as the death's checkmate. His clawed hand covered Matthew's pleading eyes, hiding them him.

"Now sleep", were the last two words Matthew heard before consciousness fled him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

Gilbert took a moment to watch Matthew sleep. There was nothing more beautiful in this world or the next to him. The sight of Matthew's slumbering visage outshone the brilliant order of heaven and even the glorious chaos of hell.

Speaking of which, Gilbert remembered he had promises to keep. Before he could tell Matthew about himself, he would have to find out what had happened to the rest of his family. His twin was in heaven but what of his father Francis? Gilbert knew that Matthew would want to know his whereabouts and would be pained without that information. Gilbert didn't like to see Matthew in pain of any sort and that meant there was only one course of action for him. If Francis wasn't in hell, he would be in heaven or vice versa. Either scenario destined that Gilbert would have to go to the ethereal and infernal planes, both of which he had abandoned or had been kicked out of. Needless to say, someone somewhere who was a fuck load more powerful than Gilbert was not going to be tinkled pink to see his face again.

"Heaven and hell will have to kill me to keep me from you.", Gilbert sighed out loud though Matthew could no longer hear him.

"Scheiße. They just might."


End file.
